pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El camino de un entrenador idiota
Archivo:Portada El camino de un entrenador idiota.jpg No es una placa pero da el pego jejejeje El creeador: ''Victor'''' ''Apuntate! 15:52 30 jun 2010 (UTC)' Atencion! Atencion! Esto es solo para los colaboradores, si no tienes un capitulo dedicado, o no has ayudado, esta es tu placa!: Eco1003 Este es el unico que puede escribir esto protegido por Copyright El camino de un entrenador idiota © Eco1003 Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri // Game Freak [[User:Eco1003|''Soy un heroe?]]'' ''En serio?' 17:38 14 ago 2010 (UTC) 'Personajes' Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Rojo, Protagonista de la historia, no muy brillante, 14 años, pokémon inicialArchivo:Bulbasaur OCPA.png Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Azul, Rival de Rojo, su campo de inteligencia no es mucho mayor que Rojo, 14 años, pokémon inicial Archivo:Charmander OCPA.png Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Blue, Hermana de Azul, más lista que los dos de antes juntos, tiene a Rojo colado por ella, 13 años, pokémon inicial Archivo:Squirtle OCPA.png Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- Este pobre hombre tiene que aguantar todas las gilipolleces tonterias de Rojo y Azul, ?? decadas, pokémon inicial ?? Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Narrador mal pagado, primo del Chatot del Pokégremio Archivo:BrockRFVH.png- Primer lider de Gimnasio, bastante patetico en su campo, edad 16 años, pokémon inicia Archivo:Vulpix OCPA.png Archivo:Misterioso.png- Chico misterioso que observa a los protagonistas, puede controlar el tiempo, edad 15 años, Pokémon inicial ?? Archivo:Keroro26a.gif- Amigo del Chico Misterioso, Es una extraña criatura que tambien controla el tiempo, pokémon inicial ?? Pokemons, Pokemons, solo a 10 euros compren, compren Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png-ZzZzZz Riiiiiiiing Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy... Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Eh, girl Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Got my glasses. I'm out the door i'm gonna hit this citty... Archivo:?.png- Niño callate de una puñetera vez Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Y asi es una mañana en casa de Rojo, pero hoy es el dia en el que a Rojo le sera entregado su pokémon... Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Mmmm... Chocokrispies Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Después de un nurtitivo desayuno, Rojo se dirije al laboratorio de Oak Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Hola! Quiero mi Digimon! Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- (Siempre hay alguin que te sale con la misma gilipollez) Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Eh, yo ya me he pedido a Augumon, eh! Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- Esto es pokémon! Aqui teneis a los bichos! Archivo:Bulbasaur OCPA.png Archivo:Charmander OCPA.png Archivo:Squirtle OCPA.png Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- 10000 monedas (10 EUROS) el pokémoon! Compren que me los han traido fresquitos! Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- '-_-'' Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Yo te eligo a ti, (como de llamava?) Bulbasaur! Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- Ten! Archivo:Bulbasaur OCPA.png Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Eh! Yo queria al dragon de fuego! Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- (imitando a rojo) Eh! Yo queria al dragon de fuego! Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- Ten! Archivo:Charmander OCPA.png Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Yo quiero a Squirtle! Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- Tu no tienes 14 años! Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Mira! Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- Nunca habia visto un carnet de identidat de cartón... Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- (Poniendo cara de chachorrito) porfiiiiiiiiiii Archivo:Profesor Oak.gif- Toma! ahora iros! Archivo:Squirtle OCPA.png Las Desgracias de So pringao TV- Noticias de ultima hora! A partir de ahora para ir a los gimnasios, porfin podran combatir 3 personas juntas, contra el lider del gimnasio y bla,bla,blas... Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- (Posiblemente esta sea la unica oportunidad en mi vida de ligarme a Blue) Podriamos ir los 2 por Kanto... Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Buena idea! Tu tambien vienes Azul! Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- (Susurrando a Rojo) Pervertido... Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Vamos de una vez! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Y asi, esta panda de idiotas, se dirijeron a Ciudad Verde... pero en el camino... Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- La,la,la,la,la (tatareando Mario Bros.) Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Que haces? Sonic mola más! Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Mentira! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Entonces nuestros "heroes" se dieron cuenta de un detalle... Archivo:Caterpie OCPA.png Archivo:Cara de Caterpie.png- (Mierda!) Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Seras mio! Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- No mio Archivo:Cara de Caterpie.png- (Mierda!!!!) Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Azul lanza una piedra contra caterpie... GOOOOL! Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Se supone que lo tienes que capturar con Charmander idiota! Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Aún esta vivo... Archivo:Cara de Caterpie.png- (Aún vivo? Mierda...) Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Ahora te capturaré POKÉMON CAPTURADO! Pokédex- Caterpi es un desafortunado Pokémon con muy mala suerte y un imán para las desgracias y ser aplastado QUIERES PONERLE UN MOTE? Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Sí le pondre, "So pringao" Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Lo usare en el proximo Gimnasio... (ding idea) Te reto a un combate pokémon, Rojo! Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png '''VS' Archivo:Azul RFVH.png Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Adelante (como era... ASI!) Bulbasaur Archivo:Azul RFVH.png- Adelante So pringao Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Rapido Bulbasaur, usa Placaje Archivo:Azul RFVH.png- Tu tambien usa Placaje, pero hacia mi no idiota Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- El chico dio una patada a su Caterpie y lo estampo contra un arbol, entonces el arbol se derrumbo aplastando a So Pringao Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Creo que ha muerto... Vuelvo en 5 minutos Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Mientras tanto, Blue habia encontrado un atajo, y llegaron en seguida a Ciudad Verde... Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Eh! ya hemos llegado! hay esta el gimnasio! Cartel: Vuelvo en 5 minutos, Giovanni Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Hala, a esperar! 30 minutos despues Archivo:Giovanni OCPA.png- Ya he llegado! Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Por fin viejo! Te has tomado tu tiempo! Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- (Susurrando a Azul) Es un mafioso... Archivo:Giovanni OCPA.png- Teneis las 7 medallas de Kanto? Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Noooo! Golpe! Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Mierda! Que ha pasado! Como hemos llegado a Ciudad Plateada?! Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Hay! Mi culo! Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Arf! Os a dado una patada y he tenido que venir corriendo! Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Como hos a dado una patada a los dos?! Y tan potente! Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- He mirad ese es el primer Gimnasio! Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Al menos este dolor a valido la pena! ay! Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Ya es hora de conseguir nuestra primera medalla de Gimnasio Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Si! ay! Brock and Roll Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Holaaaaa! hay alguieeeen? Archivo:?.png- Aaaah! (emocionado) Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- ? Archivo:BrockRFVH.png- Eres un angel caido del cielo! La octava maravilla del mundo... Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- (sonrojada) jijiji Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- No te lo dice a ti, se lo dice a esa chica de alli! Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- ... Archivo:Hoja Enfadada.png- ... Aaarg!!!! Te reto a un combate de Gimnasio! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Atencion! en los combates se usa un pokémon por entrenador y el lider tiene 3 pokémons para que los chicos consigan sus medallas han de vencer Round 1 Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png vs Archivo:BrockRFVH.png Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Adelante, (Eeeh! A si!) Bulbasaur Archivo:Bulbasaur OCPA.png Archivo:BrockRFVH.png- Adelante, Vulpix Archivo:Vulpix OCPA.png Archivo:BrockRFVH.png- Usa Ascuas Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png- Aaagh! (Me quemo! caguen tó!) Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- (Estoy en desventaja, ha llegado la hora de usra mi tecnica secreta!) Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png- Bulgg! (Estas seguro?) Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- (Insertar música de Naruto) Tecnica Secreta de La villa de la Hoja! Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png- (Ahora de DBZ) Grrrr (Super Sayan agggh!) Archivo:Cara de Ivysaur.png- Grrr! (funciono! jejeje!) Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Ahora, es la hora de usar la tecnica Y Archivo:BrockRFVH.png- Tecnica... Z!? Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Venga! Archivo:Cara de Ivysaur.png- Ag-ga-nag-ja arggh! (Ra-Yo So-Lar Ya!) Archivo:BrockRFVH.png- Uaaaaaaagh! Archivo:Cara de Vulpix.png- R.I.P. Archivo:BrockRFVH.png- Noooo! Asesino! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Ganador Rojo ROUND 2 Archivo:Azul RFVH.png VS Archivo:BrockRFVH.png Archivo:Azul RFVH.png- Adelante, Charmander! Archivo:Charmander OCPA.png Archivo:BrockRFVH.png- Adelante, Geodude Archivo:Geodude OCPA.png Archivo:Azul RFVH.png- Charmander usa Ascuas! Archivo:Cara de Geodude.png- Geoo! (Es poco eficaz) Archivo:Azul RFVH.png- Ascuas! Ascuas! Ascuas! Ascuas! Ascuas!... Archivo:BrockRFVH.png- Eh! Que me tocava a mi! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Geodude se empieza a poner rojo, pero no sufre dolor Archivo:Cara de Geodude.png- Geoo! (Ascuas a mi...) Archivo:BrockRFVH.png- Aaagh! Geodude estas ardiendo! Archivo:Cara de Geodude.png- Geoo? (Que dices?) Archivo:BrockRFVH.png- Tranquilo! Aqui tengo un cubo de agua! Ten! (Tira el agua encima de Geodude)! Archivo:Cara de Geodude.png- Geooo! (Idiota! Eso es muy eficaz contra mi!) (Se desace) Archivo:BrockRFVH.png- Agh! Lo he matado! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Ganador Azul! Round 3 Archivo:Hoja Enfadada.png' VS' Archivo:BrockRFVH.png Archivo:Hoja Enfadada.png- Moriras... Adelante, Squirtle! Archivo:Squirtle OCPA.png Archivo:BrockRFVH.png- (GLUBS! pero que le pasa a esta?) Adelante, Onix! Archivo:Onix OCPA.png Archivo:Hoja Enfadada.png- Pistola Agua! Archivo:Cara de Onix.png !!! Archivo:BrockRFVH.png- Eso parecia una Hidrobomba! Lo has matado! Archivo:Hoja Enfadada.png- Moriras... Archivo:BrockRFVH.png- Tened las medallas! Archivo:Medalla Roca.pngArchivo:Medalla Roca.pngArchivo:Medalla Roca.png Archivo:BrockRFVH.png- Sin rencores? Archivo:Hoja Enfadada.png- Sin rencores? jejeje Archivo:BrockRFVH.png- Aaaaahg! (sale volando de un tortazo) Nos volveremos a ver! La muy, muy Persuasiva Misty Este capitulo, esta dedicada al usuario Usuario:Azelfito-345 que me a ayudado con este capitulo dandome una muy buena idea, muchas gracias por tu contribuccion! '' Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Despues de unos dias, porfin pudieron llegar a Ciudad Celeste, y comprar varios paquetes de ''Anti-Strees AbraKadabraAlakazam... Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- La siguiente Lider es Misty... Archivo:Keroro26a.gif- (subido a un arbol) Estan hay, les atacamos ya? Archivo:Misterioso.png- Paciencia... Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Quien seran estos 2? De que conoceran a los chicos? Porque digo en voz alta lo que pienso? Estos hechos se revelaran más adelante... Mientras tanto: Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Y como es esa Misty? Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Es una pelirroja que lleva bañador durante todo el año, aunque nieve o alla un tifon Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Ggggh! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Atencion!: A Azul le vuelven loco las chicas en Bikini Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Ey! mirad Misty esta alli arriba, en la montaña esa! Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Sube, Que te Sube, Sube, Que te sube, Sube... Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Ahi esta! Archivo:Misty en bañador.png- ? Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png (Amor?) Archivo:Misty en bañador.png Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- (nop, es muy fea) Archivo:Misty en bañador.png- (Que guapo!) Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- (Me ha dado un escalofrio) Archivo:Misty en bañador.png- Te quieroooo! (salta encima del pobre Azul) Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Ayuda! Blue! Ayuda! Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Usa Pistola Agua, Squirtle Archivo:Cara de Squirtle.png- Squir! (Azul me cae mal!) Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- El Squirtl$e muerde a Azul en ve de ayudarle Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Aaaaagh! Blue eres una Totalmente Censurado Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Squirtle! Sueltale! Archivo:Cara de Squirtle.png- Squirtle (Estoy Digievolucionando!) Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Guaaa! Archivo:Cara de Wartortle.png- Wart! (Ahora mis colmillos son mejores) Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Más dolor! Aaaaagh! Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Stop! Misty tengo que hablar contigo! Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- (En el fondo es un gran amigo) Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Ok? Archivo:Misty en bañador.png- Claro! Aqui teneis las medallas! Archivo:Medalla Cascada.png Archivo:Medalla Cascada.png Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Dejaremos aqui a mi hermano?! Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Ten 500 poke dolares Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Eres mi mejor amigo (Le abraza) Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- (Pone cara de tonto mientras se sonroja) Archivo:Azul RFVH.png- Ayudadme! No os vayais Metapods (ya os imaginais que significa, si no me das un toque) Archivo:Misty en bañador.png- En señal de mi amor te doy esta medalla Archivo:Medalla Cascada.png Archivo:Oro OcPa.png- Hola? Eres Misty? Archivo:Azul RFVH.png- (Esta es mi ocasión) (Sale corriendo perdiendo culo) Archivo:Misty en bañador.png- Que has hecho? Has fastiadiado mi cita? Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Y eso es lo que pasa en HeartGold y SoulSilver la primera vez que encontramos a Misty El Team Pocket y el Sargento Slug (babosa) Hola fans! Os agradezco toda la ayuda que me habeis dado lectores! Le dedico este episodio a todos los que han contribuido dandome ideas, Ya podeís usar la placa de oro! Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Un dia más sin ninguna novedad Archivo:?.png- Prrrrr, Prrrrrr, venga ya, eh? Si, si venga! Tjo Tjo Archivo:Soldado Rocket masculino OCPA.png- 3,2,1... Ya! Archivo:Soldado Rocket femenino OCPA.png- El team Pocket os ha encontrado Archivo:Soldado Rocket masculino OCPA.png- Desde de luego, el gordo no os ha tocado Archivo:Soldado Rocket femenino OCPA.png- Yo soy Jazmina! Archivo:Soldado Rocket masculino OCPA.png- Y yo Jaime! Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Bravo! Menudo Poema! Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Pero si soys del Team Pocket... Porque llevais camisas del Rocket? Archivo:Soldado Rocket masculino OCPA.png- Es que... Giovanni se ha jubilado, y estavan de oferta... Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Y... que hay del Copyright? Archivo:Soldado Rocket femenino OCPA.png- Bueno, ese es el caso, para pagarle tenemos que robar pokémons, y despues le damos dinero que conseguimos con los robos Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Entonces el hombre se llava un buen pico, no? Archivo:Soldado Rocket masculino OCPA.png- Si pero... (se deprime) Archivo:Soldado Rocket femenino OCPA.png- Ese Giovanni... (Tambien se deprime) Archivo:Azul RFVH 2.png- Bah! Pelillos a la mar... Archivo:Soldado Rocket femenino OCPA.png- Si! Nos deprimes y nos dejas por los suelos y ahora nos sales con esas! Archivo:Soldado Rocket masculino OCPA.png- Eso! Eso! Archivo:Soldado Rocket femenino OCPA.png- Bueno! Yo ya estoy harta de Gilipollezes! Dadnos vuestros Pokémons! Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- ... Va ser que no Archivo:Soldado Rocket femenino OCPA.png- Adelante, Ekans! Archivo:Ekans OCPA.png Archivo:Azul RFVH.png- Oh, no! Un Ekans! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Como no lo sabias (o si? Entonces sabes demasiado...) Azul es extremadamente alergico a los Pokémons de tipo Veneno! Archivo:Azul enfermo.png- Tjo, Tjo! Oh, maldita alergia! Archivo:Soldado Rocket masculino OCPA.png- Ah! es... es... "Azulzila"! Archivo:Soldado Rocket femenino OCPA.png- Rapido, hay que llamar al sargento Slug! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Esto es un chiste tonto! el lider del tercer gimnasio se llama Sluge, quitandole la E''' sale Slug, que en Ingles es Babosa Archivo:Lt Surge RFVH.gif- Se presenta Slug! A formar! Archivo:Keroro26a.gif- Nos a copiado! Sera Capullo! Archivo:Misterioso.png- No salgas! Archivo:Lt Surge RFVH.gif- SlugSlugSlugSlugSlug Archivo:Keroro26a.gif- Ahora si que se ha pasado! Cabrooooooooon! Archivo:Lt Surge RFVH.gif- Que? (se de la vuelta y una bola gigante se lo lleva) Sluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuug Archivo:Keroro26a.gif- Ala por capullin Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- ... Archivo:Azul enfermo.png- ... Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- ... Archivo:Misterioso.png- Mierda! Archivo:Silver sprite.png- (La verdadera identidad del chico misterioso!) Venga que ya la hemos cagao! Archivo:Keroro26a.gif- Perdon... Archivo:Rojo RFVH.png- Silver!? Archivo:Silver sprite.png- Rojo!? Archivo:Azul enfermo.png- No puedo aguantar tantisima incertidumbre! Archivo:Keroro26a.gif- Tomad estas medallas, cuidado, estan un poco manchadas de sangre... Archivo:Medalla Trueno.pngArchivo:Medalla Trueno.pngArchivo:Medalla Trueno.png Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png- Como se suelo decir se acabo lo que se daba, pero alomejor hago una segunda temporada... No se, pero demomento la cosa se queda asi, gracias a todos por leer esta novela, en serio! Archivo:Hoja RFVH.png- Callate Pollo! No le hagais caso porque esto continua en El camino de un entrenador idiota 2 Comentarios Si te ha gustado firma aqui y pon algun comentario *Es muy divertido,me parece muy gracioso ^^ aselfillo,keronense pokemaníaco 08:47 26 jun 2010 (UTC) *Argh no vi los comentarios! n.n' muy chula primo ¬¬' sigo pensando que lo hicistes aposta. [[User:Maya1999|•ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ'']]'' ''[[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼]] 08:50 26 jun 2010 (UTC) *Esta buena, pero ... PokeEstrellaS: Kan y asosiados 16:34 26 jun 2010 (UTC) *Esta buena XD, deberias hacer una placa no¿? Miku Z. 10:27 27 jun 2010 (UTC) *Miku tiene razon. A tu disposicion para hacerte la placa Victor! [[User:Maya1999|'•ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ'']]'' ''[[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼]] 11:57 27 jun 2010 (UTC) *Jajaja!!! ¡Cuando leí la parte en la que consiguen sus pokémon no pude evitar partirme de risa! ¡Que bueno! 'ºNicopriº' 13:55 28 jun 2010 (UTC) *xDDDD oye por cierto idiota suena fuerte... mejor Despistado xD Nicolas *Gracias por dedicarme el capítulo^^.Por cierto,si puedes darme tú alguna idea para mi novela,te lo agradecería muchoEstoy empeñado en destruir Pokopén¿te parece bien? 13:38 30 jun 2010 (UTC) *El arcangel 14:21 6 jul 2010 (UTC) nada mal nada mal *Maas ^-^ '♥мikaa♥ ~ '''The Kesha fan 12:58 7 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Me encanta,que pena que se acabe,bueno,mientras ¡a invadir(destruir)pokopeen! usuario:Azelfito-345Archivo:Keroro37b.gif presente el explorador Piruru de la tropa Veroro·soy el único Soldado de asalto con vara de Belcebu Archivo:Keroro26a.gif 14:33 28 jul 2010 (UTC)' *k arte victooooor!!! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿Chirorilla☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'Adooooorooo los puruuuglyyy♪']] 13:05 5 oct 2010 (UTC) *eh? yo no hize esto o.o ♥мιкα ★ 16:16 5 oct 2010 (UTC) *Esta novela es mia x3 ''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 18:18 8 oct 2010 (UTC)' *Qui chulo sige!!!! Archivo:Nyan cat.gifI'm a nyan cat! ¿Dudas? ¡Usa tu bazookka! (?) 21:33 7 mar 2012 (UTC)